Mabel Blight
History (Submitted by Oracle) Mabel Blight: 1843 - 1857 Mabel Blight was born in St. Roch, Louisiana. Her father was a sailor or dock worker, or meat packer or... well, he was something. Mabel's mother, a waitress, never claimed she had been subject to an immaculate conception. Since Mabel was very young, her mother insisted that she read as many books as she could and always be inquisitive and curious. When Mabel was fourteen, her mother joined up with a caravan heading out to settle the western frontier and Mabel came along with her. Mabel Blight: 1857 - 1860 The trek was rough and unpleasant, and ultimately cost Mabel her mother. Mabel buried her mother somewhere in Oklahoma and continued on. As the caravan passed the settlement of Blue Valley, the sheriff rode out to meet the passing caravan to request if any of the caravan might be educated and willing to accept a job as the town teacher, a position formerly held by the sheriff before putting on his badge. Mabel agreed to do it, though doing so may have required lying about her age and official credentials. Mabel Blight: 1860 - 1869 In the course of her life as a school marm, Mabel came to enjoy life in Blue Valley. She enjoyed helping her students by day and proving she was no gentle lady at the tavern by night, drinking and gambling better than most. She also enjoyed dining with those passing through, hearing tales of their travels and wishing for the day she could travel. On one fateful day, Mabel met a man named John Colt. He was looking for some bandits that robbed a stagecoach but one look at Mabel had caused him to pass through Blue Valley every chance he got. Mabel saw his interest in her and enjoyed making him earn it. Eventually, he was joined by a woman named Cordelia who also took a liking to Mabel. This love triangle was certain to cause some talk in town, so Mabel chose to leave town with the two to pursue a romantic life of adventure and mystery. Only on her first outing with this duo, Mabel was shot. Unable to accept Mabel's passing, Cordelia used a gadget that fused a level of Kheran DNA into Mabel's body. This direct genetic fusing had resulted in death of previous test subjects, but in this case it was different. Mabel's body healed itself (faster and more reliable than a Kheran's own healing), came back to life, and never aged another day. Miss Fortune: 1869 - Present With her new found ability to avert death, Mabel went on many adventures with her two alien friends and frequent lovers. Over the years, Mabel made herself more useful by learning to shoot guns, patch up wounds, and fly planes. Today she remains the best friend and sidekick of Kenesha.Network Files: Mabel Blight Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) This bio is missing her phone number. Anyone got it? Anyone? Does she have a Caper account? * (Submitted by Paragon) I found some records referencing a "Mabel Bligh", without the 'T' at the end. Not sure if that or Blight is her actual surname. Anyone have ideas on how to resolve this? * (Submitted by Valkyrie) I have confirmed a number of aliases used by Miss Blight in the past. Among them the most interesting is "Anna Fortune", who was an associate and lover of Kent Nelson in the 1940s. Threat Assessment Resources * Human/Kheran Hybrid Physiology ** Accelerated Regeneration ** Enhanced Resilience ** Enhanced Immunity ** Immortality ** Self-Resurrection * Master Pilot & Navigator * Advanced Scientific Knowledge ** Archaeology ** History ** Linguistics ** Medicine Weaknesses * Requires Kheran blood to resurrect * Far-Sighted * Possibly Mentally Unstable Trivia and Notes Trivia * She used to have a cat named Sheba. She then named Sheba an ailuranthrope she and Cordelia encountered. Notes * Mabel Blight's ability to resurrect is a nod to comments made by various characters in Savant Garde about having previously died. * She's a composite character with Anna Fortune. * Paragon's report is a nod to Mabel's real name in the comics. Links and References * Appearances of Mabel Blight * Character Gallery: Mabel Blight Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Hybrid Category:Savant Garde Members Category:Composite Character Category:Immortality Category:Multilingualism Category:Kheran Category:Occultism Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Opalite Category:Archaeologists Category:Widowed Characters Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Female Characters Category:Aviation Category:27th Reality